Marked
by alimenka
Summary: Bella Swan had a happy life before her father died ever since her mother remarried her lifce has been hell. How will the Cullens change that. Further discontinued due to lack of inspiartion. Your free to take over.
1. Intro

**So I know here it goes. I do not own twilight. This is a mix of The Twilight series and The House of Dark series with my own mix in it.**

OMG my life sucks like hell I swear it does.

I have a sister and a brother my sister's name is Lauren she is a bottle blond Barbie doll slut. She has knocked up half the football team. My brother's name is Jacob; he is a male version of my sister. My sister has been pregnant 6 times, she has had 6 abortions. My brother has knocked up has knocked up half the cheerleading squad. He has 5 kids he doesn't even care about. Jacob and Lauren are twins (go figure) they are going to be seniors this year.

My mother, Renée was happily married to Charlie Swan the chief and police of Forks…

Forks, Washington is where we are all born.

We now live in Phoenix. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am the ONLY normal one in my family and the only virgin. I am going to be a junior this year.

Phil is the man my mother married a few years after my father's death. He is rich, a jerk and my mortal enemy. He is my step dad.

We are moving to Forks to start a new life (Phil doesn't like to be known as the rebound dad).

In Forks there is a coven of vampires. My mom told me that before nobody knew about vampires so I'm guessing you don't know much about them. So I will tell you ALL you need to know.

The vampires in Forks are a coven of 7 all of them have mates except for one of the males.

So I don't think I should worry about bring Marked.

Being Marked is when a vampire falls in love with you and you are a human, you get a dark midnight blue crescent moon on your forehead. That means that you will have to be turned into a vampire to be with the one you love. You can only be Marked on once. Oh and if you don't get changed into a vampire you will die.

When the Marking starts you get a cough, it starts getting worse and worse, but the mark does not come up yet it only comes up when the vampire realises he is in love with you and tells you as soon as he does you get the mark.

As I was saying I don't think that that male will Mark me so all I have to worry about is being called the Slut Family or the Spoiled Bitches.

I drive a midnight blue Lamborghini. Lauren drives a red Ferrari and Jacob drives a Black Mercedes Benz… So I guess you know why people call us spoiled. The fact that we each have at least 10 credit cards and live in a mansion does not help the cause.

**So first Chapter… What did you think? Review please. And yes I know that it's short **


	2. The Cullens

**So I hope you like this Chapter…**

**Lauren POV**

Yes!!! Were moving, that means more guys to knock up. I really am happy Phil has distracted my mom. The only thing I miss about our old life is my sister, and that can easily be forgotten since she always gives me crap about having 6 abortions. Does it seem like I give a damn that I killed 6 babies? No.

**Jacob POV**

I can't believe Julie's pregnant… Man, I got to learn to put on condoms right. Oh well. Just another kid, not like I care. My mom doesn't care about me so why should I care about my own kids?

**Phil POV**

Bella is such a spoiled brat. She is so ungrateful.

**Bella's POV**

Were here… and we have 1 hour to get ready for school.

I put on black skinny jeans, a purple tank top over a lilac tank top, a pair of purple hoops and purple ballet flats.

I come out to see my sister wearing a short electric blue mini skirt, with a see through white halter top that shows way too much cleavage.

I miss my old sister, I miss my old family.

I got into my car and drove to school with my siblings at my tail with their cars

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alice POV**

We were all at school when I suddenly got a vision of 3 new kids. Huh, new kids are rare here.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I said smiling

"What, love?" My prince charming Jasper asked.

"New kids are coming, two girls and a boy, One of the girls is a junior and the rest are seniors. The Seniors are twins" I replied.

We got out of our car and watched as 3 new cars pulled into the school.

A tall blond girl came out from the Red Ferrari."Her name is Lauren, she is a senior she's a slut, she has had 6 abortions so far" Edward informed us. I sneaked a quick glance at Rosalie, she was furious that Lauren killed 6 children, when all Rosalie wanted was one of them. A tall blond boy came out of the Black Mercedes Benz. "He is a male version of his twin sister, he has 6 kids he does not even care about" Edward continued. "So they are pretty much a family of selfish spoiled sluts?" Emmett asked. "No, there is one more girl" Jasper reminded us. I watched carefully as a brunette came out from the Midnight blue Lamborghini. " I can't read her mind" Edward said.

As she walked over I called the girl…

(A/N Italics is a two way convo)

"_Um your Isabella right?" I started_

"_Yes" she answered shyly_

"_I am Alice Cullen"_

"_The vampire?" she stated_

"_Yes"_

"_Well nice to meet you"_

"_Likewise" I answered shocked_

"_Are they the rest of your coven?" She asked._

"_Yes. Rosalie and Emmett. Me and Jasper. And then Edward, What about you" I asked after introducing us._

"_Oh well my Barbie doll assassin of sister Lauren and my ass of a brother Jacob are twins" She stated bluntly _

"_Well I have to go, sit with us at lunch?" _

"_Sure, Bye" She said and walked away to join her family._

Well now I understand she is the odd one out in her family… Just like Edward.

**Edward POV**

What was that? That sensation? Did I just Mark Bella Swan? NO! I couldn't have! She's too pretty, too perfect, too kind to be with me! Oh _crap_. I Marked her.

(A/N In Italics with Underline is the thoughts of people)

_Edward, why are you feeling lust and love? Oh shit! Nuh uh. You did not just mark Isabella Swan! _–Jasper

_YOU MARKED HER!!!!!!!! Poor girl! –_Rosalie 

_You Marked her! Finally I mean really your a hundred years old and single _– Emmett

_You better tell her Edward, Tell her after school so no one will see her mark, She's coughing already. If you don't tell her soon she will die._-Alice

**So Edward marked Bella… but will he tell her soon. Answer: maybe you'll have to wait and see.**


	3. OMG He Marked me!

**Marked: I have had 2 reviews so thanks ******

**Bella POV**

Wow. First hour here and I already have 7 new friends. The Cullens are really nice. Rosalie is gorgeous, and really sweet. I never met a nice blond that was down to earth. She loves cars- so do I. We are going to be great friends.

*cough* what *cough* the*cough* _fuck _*cough*

Where the hell did that cough come from?

Well I better be careful to not get the Cullens sick.

Especially Alice, Alice is so sweet and small. She is caring and hyper exited! She has awesome style; she must love to shop like me.

Emmett is like a huge teddy bear. He is like the big brother that I never ever got to keep. He is fun and carefree if I were to go to jail he wouldn't be the one to bail me out, but the one in the cell with me saying 'Damn that was fun'.

Jasper is the brother I go to when I have a problem. He would be the one to bail Emmett and me out of jail if such thing were to happen. I feel good around him. He looks like he is in pain, but I think that if you get to know him you find out that he actually is in pain- he has gone through so much.

Edward. Oh. My. God. What a beautiful name, for a beautiful person. Edward is like my own personal heaven. He is so cute. So muscular. So- NO! I CAN'T LIKE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! Well of course I don't like him, I love him. WHAT!!!!!

I am mad.

My cough is getting worse. Come to think of it, it only started after I looked into Edwards beautiful eyes. Wait a minute, he marked me. It all makes sense. He marked me. Edward freaking Cullen marked me.

Well if he marked me then I have to go live with him and my life will be perfect. I love Forks.

**Yes I know its short- sorry. Next Chapter will be called 'Lunch' **

**Sneak Peak: **

**Bella POV**

**I walk into the Cafeteria and go sit with the Cullens.**

**As I sit down I look at Edward and say "You marked me didn't you?" **


	4. Am I a parot?

**Wow guys my inbox was overflowing with your subscriptions/comments. But you should all know it will get harder for me to post so much because a) weekdays and b) I am thinking of doing another series for twilight while doing this one. But I will only do so once I have reached at least 10 chapters with Marked so… enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

So Edward Cullen likes me huh never thought of that

*beep* text *beep*

_R U comin 2 sit wit us lunch? _

_Edward_

OMG he writes so well. Get a grip Bella.

_Yea, not like u guyz will eat anything but…_

It kept on going like that all through math, and then FINALLY it was time for lunch!

I walked in and easily found the Cullen table. Coughing like a maniac, I got a slice of pizza and a pop and went to sit with them. As I sat down (coughing of course) I stared into Edwards eyes. And saw two emotions: Love and Lust.

**Edwards POV**

I could here my angel coughing from miles away. She truly was marked. I ruined her life.

"No you didn't" Jasper said.

"Yes I did I ruined her life! She's already dieing!" I said in protest.

"That's only because you haven't told her yet" Rosalie said softly.

"Yea, I know it's hard but you'll see your actually saving her" Emmett said to me.

"How so?" I said stubbornly.

"You're saving her form her family" Alice said.

Before I could respond, Bella sat at our table. Her eyes boring into mine, as if she was looking for something.

As soon as she sat down she looked at me and quietly whispered "you marked me?"

**Rosalie POV**

I knew she wasn't dumb. I watched carefully as Edward nodded carefully, she broke into a radiating smile of happiness. Thank you lord, our family is complete. It's a happy ending until… Lauren is coming.

L: Bella, you are such a bitch

B: Am I a parrot?

L: No

B: Then why am I repeating myself? I would rather be known by what I do, not who I screw.

L: Whatever.

THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL! HOW DARE SHE I SWEAR SHE IS SO LUCKY I DON'T LIKE EATING BITHCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shorter than I imagined sorry. ******


	5. I love you

**I got good advice and I'll try to use it…**

**Rose POV**

Oh. My. God. Just seeing my sweet innocent soon to be sister being bashed out by that blond bitch was enough to get me fuming.

If Lauren didn't leave pronto, I have NO idea what I just might do to her.

"Go Fuck yourself Bella nobody wants you… and nobody ever will." That did it.

Those 11 words that came out of her mouth were a huge mistake.

I slowly lifted my arm and swung it, Hitting Lauren in a perfect punch at human strength.

"IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO **MY **SISTER… I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT" I yelled. She scoffed and walked away-trying- not to cry.

I got up and hugged a crying Bella. I really hated Lauren she made my new sister cry.

Alice got up and hugged Bella from the other side. We stayed like this for a few minutes. As soon as we let her go Jazz and my monkey man, took our places.

**Bella POV**

Wow. I really felt… something. I wasn't sure what but I think it was _love. _I felt loved. Because I loved the Cullens and they loved me.

After Jasper and Emmett released me, I felt cool, soft lips being placed on mine.

Edward.

He was kissing me. My lover was kissing me. A vampire was kissing me, and I was still conscious.

Weird.

The bell rang and I continued on with my day, coughing like crazy of course.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go home. I stepped into my midnight blue Lamborghini and just before I pulled out of the parking lot, Edward came. He bent his head down to my ear; I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear "I love you Bella". And he kissed me.

I knew what happened the mark had appeared. A half moon.

I sped home, and found my mom curled up on the couch.

She took one look at me and somehow, even though my bangs covered it, she found my mark.

"Oh Bella! You stay right there. I'll go get Phil" She said quickly.

Phil? Why in fucks name would I want to see Phil?

Phil came running down and told me that this thing was to be expected with a child like me. Stubborn brat where the exact words.

I can't believe it! I thought that _once _just once, would my mom care for me but no! She cares for her reputation.

**Hey guys, this was longer. Hopefully better. Luv you all.**


	6. The True Edward Cullen?

**I ****am posting another one. Damn you guys are lucky, because I have tests awl week!**

**Bella POV**

"Hey Bella, on facebook, someone called me a slut! Can you believe that" my sister said coming into my room. A slut? Lauren? A slut? NO shit Sherlock!

"Yes. I can. Because you killed 6 children, when I can name 5 people in Forks who wished they could even have one. Deformed or not!" I yelled at her. She was pissing me off. I wanted a kid. But I'm changing so I can't have one. There will never be a mini me.

"Oh yeah? Name them." She challenged. Bitch.

"Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Esme Cullen, mom and me". I said angrily. She didn't get it she was blessed! And she neglected that.

"Rosalaki, Aline, and Es-creek or _whatever_ had the chance!" How dare she? Does she not have a brain?

"**Rosalie **and **Alice **were not sluts like you in there teens, and Esme's baby died." I said sadly… Hopefully she got the point.

"Oh boo hoo cry me a river and dry in it Isabella, besides, you? What in shits name do you mean by you wish you could have a kid?" She asked.

~sigh~

It's now or never.

I slowly pulled my hair out of the way so she could see my forehead.

She gasped, and I immediately felt like crying.

She made me feel so bad for being happy that he marked me.

I was in love. But that meant I would never ever see my family ever again. Well I would but not in the same way.

"He marked my Lauren. I'm going to become one of them… So… I guess this is goodbye Lo." I said using her old nickname.

"Bye Bells" She said sadly and walked away.

I got up- guilty- and walked to Jake's room.

He opened the door and motioned me in before I could even knock.

He was exactly like Lauren! Some Dude on facebook called him a man-whore and now he's pissed as hell.

I had to go through the same damn thing with him.

Telling him who in Forks would LOVE being a dad but couldn't be.

"Who would be the mother of Cullen's kid anyway?" He sneered.

Very offended I decided to play dumb. "Which Cullen?"

He threw me an exasperated look, as if I should've known.

"_Edward _Cullen"

"I would be wife"

"You can have a kid"

"No… He marked me… I can't"

"Edward Cullen marked you? HA! Well have fun sis"

How could he, he was supposed to be happy for me. My family cared for no one.

I made my way to the Cullen mansion to be greeted by Edward. I met his two 'parents'. We went up to Edwards bedroom and sat on the bed

He started to kiss me furiously, rubbing me in all the right places. After pleasuring me for a few seconds his hands made a fast movement, causing all pieces of clothing to vanish.

Looking around I could still see them undamaged.

Suddenly I felt him in me. Stealing my virginity and my innocence, in one quick movement. He then put his clothes back on and put mine back on and started _laughing._

**Edward POV**

This is going to be the hardest thing I ever have to do.

I look at Bella and laugh in her face. After screwing her, I laughed.

"Bella you are hilariously bad at sex, the others were better, you can leave now. Go die." I sneered.

How can I do this to her, I'm hurting her.

"Others? What others?" She asked quietly.

"The others I marked had sex with and let die." I lied.

She got up and stormed out. I can't believe I did that. But it's better for her. I would rather she died than have her be eternally damned to this life.

As soon as I got myself together. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came into the house. I called them in for a family meeting and told them what I did.

Alice and Rosalie were livid. Furious. They lost there one and only sister. Bella liked cars like Rose and liked fashion like Ali.

Jasper and Emmett were just as mad as the girls were. Bella truly had captured my family. We were all wrapped around her fingers. She had become Em's little sister and was Jazz's twin in a way.

But I would never regret doing this to Bella. I wish I could have my cake and eat it too. But I decided to eat my cake, not to keep it.

**Don't kill me, there is no use. It's an Edward/Bella story so… **

**About the lemon, I know it sucked. But it was supposed to.**


	7. Blessed with true family

**Don't worry I'll do my part soon enough. ;)**

**Bella POV**

He left me. He marked me. He fucked me. And he left me.

I gave up everything for him.

I got in my car and sped away getting on a plane to New York City.

Walking down 5th Avenue a doctor came and talked to me.

"Miss I've been watching you, you are pregnant congrats." He said and walked away. How strange. Me? No. Maybe, I don't know.

My periods late, I gained 15 pounds and I threw up. I got into my suite and fell asleep.

I slept for 2 days straight. I woke up crying and sore. I was in a night gown, my instincts told me to push. I did so and gave birth to 2 boys and 2 girls; quadruplets?

Brooke Isabelle Cullen/Swan: Long wavy bronze hair, full vampire, ability of playing with people's emotions.

Nichole Arabella Cullen/Swan: Long straight brown hair, full vamp, ability to make a vampire unconscious for 10 minutes.

Brayden Jasper Cullen/Swan: Short brown hair, full vamp, ability to make someone go in pain.

Josh Emmett Cullen/Swan: Short bronze hair, full vamp, ability to freeze time.

And as each of them bit me I woke up three days later as…

Isabella Marie Swan (Cullen?): Long wavy brown hair, full vamp, ability of picking up other vampire's powers if they are near.

And thus became my new family; me and my four children, my new 'vegetarian' family.

In 16 days my kids had turned into sixteen year olds, they would stay 16 for the rest of there immortal lives.

I parked my midnight blue Lamborghini in the parking lot of NYC high, I saw a familiar yellow Porsche but I waved it away what were the chances?

The story we were using was that we were all brother and sister. Because the only reason I knew about vamps before was because Charlie was a Quilieute. So these kids knew NOTHING and we were to keep it that way.

So the story was that we were all brother and sister- true enough except for the fact that I'm the mom- anyway- our parents left us; mom died of leukemia and dad left us when Josh, Brayden, Brooke and Nichole were 3 and I was 5.

I play a junior and the kids play freshman.

"So Bells, what's our schedule?" Brooke asked. This was going to be annoying- no mom wants her kids to call her by name.

"Josh and Nichole have every class except English and Drama together same with you a Brayden. You and Nichole have English and drama together and Brayden and Josh have English and drama together. We all have gym together last period." I answered.

Brooke nodded and got out of the car as we all did. We walked together me at lead, Brooke and Brayden (the trouble makers) flanking me and Nichole and Josh (the quiet ones) flanking them. Walking in the school I stopped dead in my tracks.

Vampires. Vegetarian. 5 of them. 2 females and 3 males.

I informed the kids and walked in, using my mind reading which I just picked up, reading minds of students. Most were of fear and awe of our beauty.

Rolling our eyes we walked in our classes. Then I saw them. The Cullens. Here. I mentally slapped myself and walked in my class with Emmett.

He stared at me once or twice for a while but then controlled himself and looked away.

It was lunch and there was a talent show. I read that some cheerleaders signed us up for two songs each. I sent the message through my mind to my kids warning them to pick songs.

**Edward POV**

We have been here for two weeks and I thought our beauty would have died down. But then I heard kids talking about the gorgeous new kids. 3 girls, 2 boys. I realized then that they were not talking about us.

I sat at our lunch table preparing for the Talent show. The new kids got pranked and got signed for 2 songs.

A girl came out, vampire I noticed and took the mike.

"She looks like a mix of you and Bella!" Emmett said.

I cringed. She did. She could be our child. But she wasn't

"I am Brooke Rose Isabella Swan and will be singing I'm Back" She said

_I see you from a distance, on the prowl  
Keep it up, it's only gonna let you down  
Come right over here, have a look around  
There's not a lotta diamonds in this crowd_

You're up to something that's panical, just let me know  
Gotta get it while it's available, it's logical

Better get on it, show that you want it  
If you keep runnin', it'll be gone

If you're lookin' for somebody to switch you like that  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back (I'm back), I'm back

Give me half a chance, I'll make you shine  
I'm more like a dove, way passed the dime  
Truth is you need this in your life  
Anything but me is just wasting time (Uh huh, uh huh)

Got what you need if it's physical, irresistible  
Wanna make this night unforgettable, incredible

Better get on it, show that you want it  
If you keep runnin', it'll be gone

If you're lookin' for somebody to switch you like that  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back

If you're looking for somebody who cuts her own checks  
Well I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody who gets her respect  
Well I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody who don't take no shit  
Well I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back

Go on pretending, I'm not what you're missing  
Go on, be happy, you'll never know (never know)

Not gonna stress just to get your attention  
Not gonna beg you to get up close

If you're lookin' for somebody to switch you like that  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back

If you're looking for somebody who cuts her own checks  
Well I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody who gets her respect  
Well I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody who don't take no shit  
Well I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
It's like that, I'm back

"I will also be singing Pieces of me because even though I am a bad ass I'm still vulnerable."

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

_[Chorus:]__  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

_[Chorus:]__  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

_[Chorus:] __  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

**Nichole, Brayden, Josh and Bella are next. **


	8. This Love Is Taking All Of My Energy

**This chapter will be kind of long.**

**Rose POV**

That girl that sang was amazing! Soon after her brother Josh came out. He was cute.

"Hey, I'm Josh Emmett Swan and will be singing say goodbye because my dad left my mom and I think this is what he was thinking." Josh Emmett Swan? Emmett? Swan? Emmett? What?!?!?!

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

[Hook]  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand

[Chorus]  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

[Hook]  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?

[Chorus]  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [4x]  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh [4x]

[Chorus]  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

[Chorus]  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Does everyone in this family sing well?

"I will also be singing Hold on, mostly dedicated to my older sister."

_We don't have time left to regret, hold on  
And we'll take more than common sense, hold on  
So stop your wondering, take a stand, hold on  
'Cause there's more to life than just to live, hold on_

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

One single smile, a helping hand, hold on  
It's not that hard to be a friend, hold on  
So don't give up, stand 'til the end, hold on  
'Cause there's more to life than just to live, hold on

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When it falls apart and you're feeling lost  
All your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on  
Hold on!

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

Aw feeling bad for the sister but, well whatever!

Another girl came out.

"My name is Nichole Alice Swan, I will be singing if this isn't love." Alice? WTF is wrong with this family? Rose? Emmett? Alice? What's next Jasper?

_I'm calling this phone up just keep telling how much  
I really love him cause he's everything I want  
He listens to me, cares for me  
So I truly believe_

God sent me an angel up from above  
That's gonna love me for life  
Things would be perfect  
Only because its the only way  
I can describe and say

[Chorus:]  
If this isnt love  
Tell me what it is, is like Id be dreaming and just playing crazy

If this isnt love  
Tell me what it is, cause I never felt like this baby

If this isnt love

L-o-v-e what is (in) me?  
L-o-v-e Oh  
If this isnt love [x2]

[Verse 2:]  
I'm selfish cause I don't wanna share him with  
Nobody Not even those people who came before me  
But see I ever believe.

God sent me an angel up from above  
That's gonna love em for life  
Things would be perfect  
Only because its the only way  
I can describe and say

[Chorus:]  
If this isnt love  
Tell me what it is, its like Id be dreaming and just playing crazy, (oh)

If this isnt love (No)  
See what it is, cause I never felt like this baby  
If this isnt love

L-o-v-e what is (in) me?  
L-o-v-e Oh  
If this isnt love [x2]

So if you got real love  
Let me see you put your hands up  
See you put your hands up  
That of love that fit tight like a glove  
Let me see you put your hands up  
See you put your hands up, if this isnt love  
Cause I know I ain't crazy  
I know I ain't trippin  
I know I ain't sleepin  
I know that its love  
See me with my hands up  
If you think I'm dreamin  
I know I ain't dreamin  
Cause this reason maybe  
And I know what is love  
If this isnt love

"And Bye Bye"

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

_[Chorus:]__  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye, bye_

(Bye, Bye _[3x]__)  
Bye, bye_

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

_[Chorus]___

(bye, bye, bye, bye ,bye, bye _[3x]__)  
Bye, bye_

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

_[Chorus]_

Even for vampires there voices are ah-mazing.

A boy came out and took the mike "I'm Brayden Jasper Swan and will be singing Mad." Jasper? Well Damn.

_Oooo, oooo ,oooo  
Oooo ,oooo ummm_

She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking  
Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)  
And now yes I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,  
all that that means is neither of us are listening,  
and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting

It's all for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing, (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)

Umm  
and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing  
(asking questions like you already know)  
hey we're fighting this war when both of us are losing  
(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)  
We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,  
so what the hell do we do now?

It's all for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing... (Oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing,  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)

Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect, perfect oh no)  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...

Baby we're gonna be...

Yah.... Baby....

ohhhh....ohhhh

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)

"And seventeen forever." Awkward and ironic.

_You are young and so am I.  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Ooh .ooh. Ooh .ooh  
Ooh .ooh. ooh .ooh

Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

One mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Ooh .ooh, ooh .ooh  
Ooh .ooh, ooh .ooh  
Ooh .ooh, ooh .ooh

She left and another girl came out. She could be Bella. Wait that is Bella! "Guys, that's Bella!"

"No it's not Rose, she's dead I killed her." Fine don't believe me damn mind reader.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan, people call me Bella." Ha! "I will sing Energy and The way that I loved you."

_I wish I could rip out a page of my memory  
Cuz I put to much energy in him and me  
Can't wait til I get through this phase  
Cuz it's killing me  
Too bad we can't re-write our own history_

Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to be

I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of (my energy)

Seems only like yesterday, not even gravity  
Could keep your feet off the ground when your with me.  
How can two be as one  
We've become to divided now  
There's no use hiding from my misery (no)  
Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to be...

I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (Oh, Yeah)  
How do we reverse the chemistry? (We gotta re-)  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy (Energy)  
Energy (Energy), My Energy (Energy)  
Taking all of

Now I can feel a change in me  
And I can't afford to slip much further  
From the person I was meant to be  
I'm not afraid to walk alone  
Not give it up but moving on  
Before it gets to deep..........  
Cause your taking all of my energy..................

I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (oh oh oh oh)  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy (x2)  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of (my energy)  
Ya killing me  
Ya taking all of me  
Oh

She was amazing and as soon as those words left her mouth I knew they were about Edward.

_After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were livin a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same_

The way that I love you  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love you  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love you  
(The way that I love you)

[Verse 1]  
I woke up kinda early One day, and  
something told me from that moment it wouldn't  
be the same  
Felt like you were hidin' somethin, but I didn't  
push it, I didn't complain or say nothin  
I tried to play like I didn't see it, 'cause deep  
down I know I didn't wanna believe it  
There it was, it was you and her, you left  
your sidekick on the night stand and I read everything you did and everything you said,  
now I'm standin' here lookin' like damn  
I thought it was you and I,  
now all I gotta say is why

[Chorus]  
After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were livin a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same

The way that I love you  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love you  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love you  
(The way that I love you)

[Verse 2]  
I noticed now that when you're around,  
you be tryin' to lock the door, whisperin  
on the phone Now wait a minute,  
since we been in this house you ain't  
never did this before, tell me what's this about..  
(What's This About)  
I tried to sit and say to myself,  
this here is too good, he don't want nothin' else there it was, it was you and her,  
you left the credit card receipt inside the beamer with  
everything you brought And  
everything you spent, now I'm standing here  
once again I thought it was you and I,  
now all I have to say is why

[Chorus]  
After all of the times that we tried,  
I found out we were livin a lie  
And after all of this love that we made,  
I Know Now you don't love me the same

The way that I love you  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love you  
(The way that I love you)

The way that I love you  
(The way that I loved you)

She stepped of the stage and stopped at our table, she looked at each of us and glared "Nice to see you again, by the way Edward stay away from our kids or I'll kill you." With that she walked away furiously leaving us all shocked.

**Done.**


	9. Daddy? Is that you?

**I love you guys. **

**Bella POV**

OMG he isn't supposed to be here, it's like faith was bringing us together and that's not how I want it to be!

I listened to the Cullen's thoughts carefully.

_Rose: I can't believe it. Bella. Our Bella. She's back. I hate you Edward, the only girl apart from Alice I actually get along with you push her away! You just had to lie to her. You know you love her, its killing you slowly, I can see it in your eyes._

_Emmett: I'll fucking kill you if you don't tell her the truth Edward, I swear I will. That's __**my**__ little sister. That __**you**__ stole from __**me**__. I want her back._

_Jasper: All hell will break loose if you don't fix this now._

_Alice: I will __**never**__ speak to you __**ever **__again. _

_Edward: _

_~Flashback~_

_I love Bella more than my whole life. But I can't let her be damned to this life forever. She must live a human life. But then again she might die. But her dieing would be better than her becoming a monster like the one I am now. I had no choice but she does and I won't let her make the wrong one.e hi_

_~End of Flashback~_

_Oh Bella I never should have let you go_

He loved me_. _He still does. He always did.

**Brooke POV**

Dad, that's my dad. Our dad, and he's sitting right there! I… I… I hate him! He was never there. Never, Ever, NEVER! I made my way to him Josh by my side as angry as I was. Nichole and Brayden, flanking us with, heartbreaking expressions. Once at the table I bitch-slapped Alice and Rosalie while Josh did the same with Emmett and Jasper. As if on routine Brayden and Nichole slapped each slapped one of dad's cheeks at the same time.

"Listen, and listen well. I am a very violent person, and I am furious with you 5 right now, especially you 'daddy'". I snarled before stomping away but staying in earshot.

"I want nothing to do with you unless mom does so right now, leave. Me. Alone." Hissed Josh before coming by my side.

**Nichole POV**

I feel bad for him. He looks perfect. Bronze hair like Brooke and Josh, but amazing hair like Brayden and I. He's our father. Our daddy. And I love him, despite what he did to mom, because I know she loves him and will forgive him soon. After Brooke and Josh's outburst's I sat down leaned in and gave my dad a loving father-daughter hug, to show him my feelings.

Brayden soon joined me and we hugged our father together before pulling away.

"I have to go dad. See you later." Brayden said before running to look for mom.

"So do I daddy, bye!" I said before running up to catch up with by brother.

I caught up to my family and mom told us what she had read from dad's mind. She also told us that Brooke and Josh were going to have to apologize.

"Aw come on Brookie, you know you love him!" I cooed to her teasingly using the nickname she hated.

"Of course I do Ara." She cooed back using the nickname I despised as well.

I rolled my eyes and watched as by big sister (by two minutes) and my little brother (by 15 minutes) walk back to our dad's table.

**So yea**

**I'm thinking of making a new series… so that means… VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vote for…**

_**Tomorrow might never happen**_

**Bella is a vampire who lives with her sister Alice her mom Rosalie, her dad Emmett and Alice's husband Jasper. Her grandma Renée lives with her too. Her parents adopted a child named Renesmée, Renée hates her but all Nessie wants is to be loved by her grandma. **

**Edward moves in with his parents and the two fall in love. Bella teaches him how to be serious and he teaches her how to be fun. **

**But what Bella doesn't know is that Edward's days are limited… Tomorrow might never happen.**

_**A gift of the gods**_

**Bella is a Greek goddess, her brothers are Apollo etc. She wanders to earth to live there for a while. She misses her mother dearly. She meets the Cullen vampires, and quickly befriends them. And not only because Esme looks exactly like her mother. **

**c) **_**BOTH STORIES.**_


End file.
